Tabla Terror ZADR
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Tabla de 13 fics de terror, para conmemorar el halloween. Contiene ZADR, Zim/Dib
1. Lamento

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR**

**01. Lamento.**

Vivian sabía leyendas de aquella casa, los niños decían que en aquella casa se oían lamentos y llantos de alguien. Decían que era de un chico que había perdido a su amada, nadie sabía cómo había muerto la chica. Decían que estaba enferma o que la habían matado por estar con ese chico. Del chico decían que se había matado o que simplemente había muerto de vejez, eso ella no lo sabía con exactitud.

Se acomodo sus lentes, mientras metía varias cosas para comer en la mochila y terminaba de peinar su pelo negro mientras sus ojos ámbar brillaban emocionados en el espejo. Hoy sus compañeros le habían animado a entrar en la casa embrujada, aquella casa verde con techo rojo que tenía unos gnomos en el jardín ya descuidado. Vivian sabía que sus compañeros la rechazaban en la escuela, era una niña anormal, le gustaban cosas diferentes a las demás niñas. Cosas paranormales, como fantasmas o monstruos. Sus padres no la entendían, pero le amaban.

Les tuvo que mentir diciendo que estaría en casa de una compañera ya que no la iban a dejar salir de casa si decía que iba a la casa embrujada. Sus padres eran también muy sobre protectores, aun si nunca estaban en casa con ella. Tomo la mochila y se la puso en la espalda saliendo de la casa a tiempo para ver a un grupo de chicos de su edad esperándola afuera. Sabía que debía sospechar que la invitaran a hacer algo así, pero estaba al menos contenta de estar con los demás y no sentirse una extraña.

-Siento haber tardado, estaba reuniendo comida.-dijo Vivian ofreciendo parte de la comida que tenia a los chicos quienes la aceptaron.

-No importa, ahora es mejor apresurarnos ya es de noche, hora perfecta para ir a la casa.-dijo uno de los chicos que con Vivian eran siete, cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Todos llegaron hasta la casa verde de la cual volvían a escucharse lamentos que estremeció a todos pero no a Vivian, ella percibió tristeza en el lamento.

Lo que era algo extraño en su opinión.

-Uno de nosotros debe entrar ahí y traer pruebas de que hay fantasmas, así los demás del vecindario nos creerán.-dijo uno de los niños.

-Pero ¿Quién va a entrar? Yo no voy a ir ahí…-dijo otro niño y rápidamente todos miraron a Vivian que aun seguía absorta viendo la casa al notar que la miraban se giro rápidamente.

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida al ver que todos la miraban intensamente.

-¡Vivian ira!-exclamaron todos rápidamente y la encerraron en un círculo, diciéndole que ella era la encargada de tan arriesgada misión y le dieron una videocámara así grabaría las pruebas y la dejaron en la entrada de la casa.- ¡Tu puedes Vivian!

Vivian miro a los niños, pensando para si en que eran unos idiotas cobardes, luego a la puerta de la casa y suspiro. Así que la abrió sintiendo una brisa fría de ella y entro a ella.

La casa era oscura, se veía polvorosa por el tiempo y las cosas también, las paredes estaban rasgadas ya fuera por el tiempo o como si alguien las hubiera rasgado por la ira. Se cubrió más en su abrigo al sentir frio y escucho un sonido fuerte, para cuando se giro noto de manera perpleja que la puerta se había cerrado, rápidamente fue a tratar de abrirla pero la perilla no cedía y después de unos minutos se rindió.

-Estoy atrapada…-dijo después de ver que la puerta no iba a abrirse, saco la video cámara de su mochila y la encendió grabando la casa.-Soy Vivian McKinnon, he entrado a la casa embrujada, este video es para que observen lo que hay dentro… por ahora no hay nada pero debe haber algo…

Vivian iba hablándole a la cámara mientras exploraba la casa, viendo la cocina destruida y subió las escaleras que sonaron ante sus pisadas, abrió una de las primeras puertas que vio al subir, se asusto al ver unas formas en la oscuridad del cuarto, jadeo asustada acercándose para ver que era, notando con sorpresa que eran dos robots con aspecto más o menos humano, aunque tenían pinzas con manos así sabía que eran robots.

Se asusto cuando estos se movieron y la miraron con ojos rojos muy aterradores, sin darse cuenta corrió asustada creyendo que iban a perseguirla, rápidamente se encerró en otro cuarto.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de casa es esta?-susurro aterrada mientras veía la cámara.- Y con robots que iban a matarme…

Vivian se estremeció como oía nuevamente aquel lamento no sabía si era una advertencia o una llamada pero estaba asustada ahora, noto mejor la habitación en donde estaba viendo que era normal, con una cama, una mesita de noche, una puerta que seguro llevaba al baño y una ventana.

Decidió salir notando que ya no se oía nada que dijera que los robots estaban ahí, se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo con la intención de seguir su exploración, cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien o algo estaba detrás de ella así que se giro rápidamente -¡Personas como tú, no deberían estar aquí!-grito una voz con enojo, haciendo que Vivian solo viera ojos rojos que la miraban con ira y melancolía.

Tembló asustada mientras tenia la video cámara en las manos y corrió con fuerza para bajar las escaleras y repentinamente la casa cambio ante sus ojos. No era oscura ni aterradora, sino _normal _con las paredes arregladas. Vivian bajo lentamente los últimos escalones notando que no sonaban como cuando subió la primera vez, llegando a donde había ido a parar primero.

La sala, donde había estado al principio, mostraba una pared purpura con el retrato de un mono verde, un sofá y un televisor _intactos. _Lo cual era sospechoso, la casa era diferente a como la había visto. Intento ir hasta la puerta para salir y decirle a sus compañeros que entraran a verla, aunque algo la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas, pequeña?-pregunto una voz, Vivian al girarse, vio a un chico al menos cuatro años mayor que ella, con ojos ámbar tras unas gafas igual que ella, pelo corto negro y con una extraña antena en forma de hoz y en ropas azules y negras.

Igual que ella.

-Y-yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí entrar sin permiso!-dijo Vivian rápidamente disculpándose al ver al joven ya que seguramente debía ser su casa.

-Eh… la verdad es que esta no es mi casa…-dijo el joven con una sonrisa al ver a Vivian.

-Es mía.-dijo otra voz, este era un chico, pero tenía piel verde y una ropa muy extraña, una camisa roja con mangas rosadas, guantes negros y pantalones y botas negras. Y tenia ojos rojos y antenas.- ¿Qué hace una humana como tu aquí?

Era un alíen. Ese chico verde era un alíen, sin evitarlo Vivian lo miro con admiración.- Mis compañeros de clase organizaron una excursión para entrar a su casa ya que creíamos que estaba embrujada porque desde hace muchos años se oyen lamentos en ella, así que me mandaron a investigar…-dijo rápidamente viendo al chico alíen, al recordar a sus compañeros busco su video cámara, la cual se había metido en la mochila cuando estaba huyendo y vio con sorpresa que sus cosas no estaban.

El alíen se quedo viendo a Vivian de manera extrañada por la mirada admirada que esta le mandaba, mientras el otro joven reía divertido por lo de que la casa estaba embrujada-¡Deja de reírte, Dib-gusano!-exclamo enojado y luego vio a Vivian.- ¿Embrujada? ¡Esas son tonterías, la casa de Zim es normal y humana!

-Pero si ahora mismo no eres humano, Zim.-dijo, el chico humano, Dib, viéndole con una ceja alzada, además de una sonrisa maliciosa y el alíen le miro enojado.

-¡Cállate peste humana!-grito el alíen, Zim, de manera enojada señalándole con un dedo.

-Si, si… como sea… vámonos de aquí.-dijo Dib haciendo un gesto desinteresado ante las palabras de Zim.- ¿Vienes?-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Vivian.

-¿Eh? P-pero yo no podría…-dijo ella apenada y viendo a Zim de reojo.- Después de todo es su casa…

-Es mía y del Dib, así que el también tiene derechos sobre ella.-dijo Zim con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos aun enojado.

-De acuerdo…-dijo ella aceptando al final y recibiendo una sonrisa de Dib y un bufido de Zim.-Soy Vivian, Vivian McKinnon.-dijo al darse cuenta de que ellos al parecer no sabían su nombre.

-Mucho gusto, Vivian.-dijo Dib sonriéndole a ella.-Yo soy Dib y este amargado irken extraterrestre es Zim.-dijo jalando a Zim del brazo, haciendo que este le viera enojado.

Vivian pensó para sí que entre Dib y Zim había un aura como si fueran amigos aunque por las miradas que se mandaban era algo más y mucho más especial e intimo lo que tenían. Vio como Dib tomaba la mano de Zim de reojo y luego el tomo la suya.

-Vamos, seguro estas hambrienta, de suerte soy el único aquí que cocina algo aparte de waffles.-dijo Dib divertido mientras Zim hacia una mueca indicando que al parecer estaban hablando de el.

-¡Si!-dijo ella con una sonrisa ya que la verdad estaba hambrienta así que tomo la mano de Zim con una sonrisa porque estaba cerca aunque el alíen no se quejo por ello.

Después de comer, Vivian también acepto a quedarse a dormir, después de todo podría regresar en la mañana a casa. Lo que ella no supo, es que ya no volvería a casa.

Jamás.

En el momento en que ella se encontró con Dib y Zim, ella ya no estaba viva en el mundo real. En el mundo real, los chicos con los que Vivian fue hasta la casa escucharon gritos y asumieron que algo le paso a Vivian y huyeron asustados a donde sus padres quienes llamaron a la policía al sacar la información a sus hijos sobre que una niña había entrado en la casa.

Encontraron un cuerpo en el suelo de la sala, y lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital y los doctores constataron que había muerto al parecer de un golpe severo en el cráneo producto de chocar en el suelo, al parecer fue empujada desde el borde del piso superior y murió instantáneamente.

Perplejos, entre las cosas notaron la video cámara y la vieron. Constataron que era Vivian McKinnon la que grabo dicho video–por lo tanto la niña muerta era ella- mientras la veían, vieron todo lo que ella vio a los robots de ojos rojos, escucharon el lamento y el como ella gritaba al oír la voz que estremeció a los que la escucharon y notaron aterrados que algo de ojos rojos la empujo desde el piso de arriba.

Los niños al saber todo de las noticias y los periódicos que sus padres leían y veían, más que nunca temieron a la casa y no se atrevieron a pisarla nuevamente, aunque se sintieron culpables por Vivian y creyeron que su espíritu los maldeciría pero no les pasó nada. Los padres de Vivian enterraron su cuerpo en el cementerio ya después de al menos dos años volverían a intentar tener otro bebe.

Ya después de un mes de la muerte de Vivian, en la casa embrujada los lamentos dejaron de sonar, los murmullos del vecindario fueron que al parecer la casa había esperado que Vivian _entrara _a esa casa para reclamar su alma. Y los lamentos eran como su llamado a ella.

Sin evitarlo, interiormente la gente se aliviaba al saber que no tendrían más lamentos durante las noches aun si la vida de una niña de doce años había sido el sacrificio. Un joven, una noche decidió entrar a la casa para ver si no había nada de fantasmas de ojos rojos como se mostro en el video de Vivian -El cual hasta se veía en internet, obviamente subido de manera ilegal y a veces cambiaban el nombre de ella- pero ya no había nada.

El chico salió gritando que ya no había nada en la casa y en la mañana siguiente se decidió destruir la casa y así fue. La casa verde maldita fue destruida y construyeron otra casa, siendo su leyenda contada solo en historias de horror para asustar a los niños desobedientes. Al menos al año siguiente de ello, una familia compro la casa y los vecinos preguntaron disimuladamente a la familia como fue su noche.

La pareja respondió que durmió sin problemas, pero el niño de la familia respondió que tres personas jugaron con el anoche. Y describió perfectamente a Vivian entre esas personas, los vecinos después de oírlo se aterraron, pero pensaron que seguramente el niño había visto las noticias o los periódicos. Pero la verdad, es que el niño no había visto los periódicos o las noticias, el en verdad había visto a Vivian, Zim y Dib durante las noches.

Veía las peleas de Zim y Dib y el cómo se reconciliaban rápidamente dándose algún beso en los labios y escuchaba atentamente las historias de dormir de Vivian que los otros dos exageraban para hacerle reír. Ya no habría lamentos en esa casa pero los fantasmas de Vivian, Zim y Dib seguían en aquella casa. Solo siendo vistos por los niños pequeños.

Pero eso, nadie más lo sabía ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, gente! Me extrañaron? Han sido exactamente cuatro meses desde que subi los vicios ZADR, es bueno saber que han sido populares y heme aqui, obviamente como estamos en octubre, es el mes del halloween y nuevamente traigo otra tabla ZADR pero ambentada al terror y el drama, obviamente este vicio aparte de tener a mi OC Vivian -sera el unico con OCs prometido jajaja- da comienzo a la tabla y es secuela de otro vicio que pronto publicare, solo espero que disfruten la tabla... seguro actualizo pronto el siguiente, tomando en cuenta que aun faltan tres semanas para halloween... solo les digo que disfruten esta nueva tabla!<strong>


	2. Sombra

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR**

**02. Sombra.**

Corrió con fuerza mientras veía hacia atrás sintiendo las sombras hacerse más grandes y perseguirle con rapidez. Dio un jadeo sorprendido al sentir como algo lo atrapaba.

-¿Vas a hacerme daño?-susurro suavemente viendo de reojo a su captor.- ¿Tú también eres como las sombras?

-Soy peor que ellas.-dijo su captor pegándole a la pared, viéndole con ojos rojos brillantes.- Y ahora, no voy a dejar que las sombras te atrapen.

-Pero tú eres una sombra.-dijo viéndole de arriba hacia abajo viendo que era una sombra como las demás.

-Soy diferente a ellas.-dijo de manera seria aquella sombra.- Y tú me interesas, así que te voy a proteger.

Lo miro inseguro pero acepto ir con el, la sombra tomo forma, un chico verde de ojos rojos y entonces se le acerco y le beso de manera intensa.

El no pudo evitar corresponderle así sin más, ya que se sentía bien.

-Eres mío, ahora…-susurro suavemente viéndole a los ojos. Mientras el otro le veía jadeante y asintió suavemente entendiendo todas las palabras.

Ahora le pertenecía a esta sombra y no lo veía tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro vicio de terror, aunque no parece de terror en realidad... muchos se preguntaran.. que es esto? Bueno, es seguro que les hubiera respondido esto en el mismo instante que lo escribi porque tenia la idea fresca, pero ahora... bueno, es un AU donde podemos suponer hay unas criaturas paranormales llamadas las sombras y Zim es una sombra, las sombras son al menos la manifestacion sobrenatural creada por el rencor que tiene un ser cualquiera al morir, por ejemplo si tuvo una vida buena pero en algun punto le ocurrieron cosas malas que resiente en su muerte y quiere venganza, al dar su ultimo aliento se hace una sombra y vaga por el mundo y posee muchos poderes. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que de esto sacara la idea de los Kraenaar para Shadows, la diferencia es el como nacen las sombras son sentimientos negativos -imaginen que es algo parecido a Naraku de Inuyasha, pero simplemente son espiritus vengativos que aun despues de cumplir su venganza, solo estan destinados a hacer cosas malas- y bueno, cuando una sombra se interesa en alguien -o mas bien, se siente atraido a alguien- puede que sea o por su bondad o por los sentimientos negativos que posee. Ahora con esta informacion, es obvio que Zim es una sombra, puede que muriera siendo ejecutado por ser un defecto y al desear venganza se convirtio en sombra -las sombras pueden tomar cualquier forma, ya sea la que tuvieron al vivir o la que ellos deseen- y si eso es asi, pueden imaginar que la raza irken quedo un poco dañada por su culpa; Dib conoce las sombras en este universo, porque nacio con la capacidad de verlas -Tipo Melinda Gordon de Ghost Whisperer xD- y aunque la mayoria siempre intentan lastimarlo, el tiene un amuleto que le dio su madre para protegerlo, en este historia obviamente no tenia el amuleto, asi que tenia que huir y se encontro con Zim quien obviamente habra observado a Dib a escondidas y lo queria para si asi que le ofrece su proteccion y bueeeno, no lo pude alargar a longfic porque es largo y ademas esto es lo unico que puedo recordar de que iba la historia jajaja ojala les guste este vicio :D Y los 30 vicios cumplieron un año de estar aqui en fanfiction ayer domingo, estoy feliz :D<strong>


	3. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece. gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR**

**03. Pesadilla.**

Jadeo de manera sorprendida, viendo a su enemigo de la niñez sobre él con una expresión indiferente. Nunca se la había visto y él se decía conocerlo bien como conocía todos los planetas de la galaxia.

¡No era justo! ¿En qué momento cambio? ¿Por qué no lo noto?

-Eres un tonto, me canse de que por tu culpa todo salga mal.-dijo suavemente con una indiferencia que en sus ojos era imposible ver algún sentimiento.-Me canse de ser _diferente _al resto y para eso debes morir…

-¿Lo harás? ¿Serás capaz de matarme?-dijo estando en el suelo apoyado de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo herido por culpa de la pistola que su enemigo portaba en su mano.- Tuviste oportunidades de hacerlo Dib-cerdo… es una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo ahora…

-Nunca es tarde, Zim… para mí, no lo es.-dijo Dib viéndole de manera seria y apuntando el arma a su pecho.

Por un momento, Zim se sintió pequeño, débil e indefenso ante Dib. Y el odiaba sentirse así. Mas ante Dib, ya que él no tenía el derecho para hacer sentir a Zim así.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, humano…-susurro Zim en tono serio dándole una mirada de odio a Dib, negándose a sí mismo a verlo con suplica, no quería avergonzarse más a sí mismo y que su orgullo terminara por los suelos.

-No lo creo porque finalmente hare algo que debí haber hecho.-dijo Dib indiferente, pero una sonrisa cruel se formo en su rostro, que Zim no quiso decir que eran como las suyas, pero en Dib se veían como debían.

Crueles.

-Adiós, Zim…-escucho que decía la voz de Dib con aquella ahora palpable crueldad y malicia que el irken jamás escucho.- Púdrete en el infierno, como la escoria espacial que eres…

Antes de que se diera cuenta el arma ya había sido disparada y todo lo que sintió el irken fue dolor, pero esta vez fue uno que no lo dejo respirar, ya que el anterior solo había dado dolor pero luego del dolor y de sentir como el aire se escapaba, sintió algo ligero llamándole.

Y sin saberlo se dejo llevar por esa sensación.

Para cuando Dib se dio cuenta, el cuerpo de Zim ya había caído al suelo en un charco de sangre de un color entre morado y rojo producto de un agujero enorme en su pecho, aunque con las luces del laboratorio no se veía claramente.

Se movió despacio casi indiferente y mientras tenía esa expresión fría y vacía y se agacho frente a Zim viéndole a los ojos que lentamente empezaban a verse vacios de vida.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Invasor Zim.-dijo para luego sonreírle con esa sonrisa cruel y malvada, pero sus ojos decían algo mas, decían que lo extrañaría, que lo perdonara pero que ya no aguantaba más esto.

Y los ojos de Zim, antes de poder pensar algo más, finalmente se volvieron vacios mientras su cuerpo se estremecía para luego dejar de hacerlo y quedarse ahí, muerto, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Los únicos ecos que se escucharon fueron los de las risas histéricas de Dib, indicando que ya había llegado al límite de su sanidad mental.

Y estos empezaron a desvanecerse quedando todo en oscuridad…

Zim abrió sus ojos rápidamente de manera nerviosa y asustada, mientras los giraba por los lados de manera histérica como buscando algo, cuando no lo vio dejo que su cuerpo se relajara y tratara de olvidar lo de antes. Estaba vivo, eso era lo importante. Observo donde estaba y vio purpura y recordó, estaba actualizando su PAK, los irkens solo dormían cuando les tocaba actualizar o recargar la energía de su PAK.

Zim sintió de manera ausente el líquido desaparecer del tubo donde había estado dormido y la voz de la computadora de su laboratorio diciendo "Actualización completada" y dejo que la secadora programada secara su cuerpo y le pusiera su ropa, para luego ir y sentarse en su silla de manera ausente. Los irkens no soñaban, ni mucho menos tenían pesadillas de muerte. Más si estas venían repletas de humanos cabezones locos que te mataban a tiros.

Zim no podía quitarse de la cabeza la reacción del Dib de su sueño ¿Seria una predicción o algún temor que el tenia?

Al preguntarse lo último hizo una mueca, recriminándose ese pensamiento ¡El no tenía algún temor de que Dib lo matara! Si eso ocurría… ¡El estaría preparado! No estaría desarmado como en la pesadilla.

Esos ojos…

Los ojos de Dib antes de matarlo en ese sueño lo estaban acechando, se veían tan tristes, melancólicos y llenos de locura que aterraba a Zim. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto jamás una mirada así, nadie en su planeta la tenia, otros humanos tampoco.

Solo Dib.

Zim cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo nuevamente las imágenes venir a su mente y se llevo una mano al pecho donde debería estar herido, pero no había nada. Lo odio todo, odio a su consciencia, a esa pesadilla y especialmente a Dib. Por causarle tantas sensaciones que no _debía _sentir. De lo único que no se dio cuenta al pensar en todo eso, fue en las lágrimas que sus ojos estaban derramando. Y solo pensando en el…

_Dib._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Bueno otro vicio de.. terror? Bueno, las pesadillas son terrorificas, supongo que Zim puede tenerlas, se que los irkens tal vez no sueñen pero para mi, si lo hacen, como dice el vicio, sueñan cuando actualizan o recargan su PAK porque entran en un estado de sueño en ambas cosas y eso, ademas creo que igual, esto sigue lo que dice el canon, ademas hay una imagen por ahi que vi hace años -cuando la vi estaba escribiendo los 30 vicios ZADR- la cual se ve a Dib derrotando a Zim -pero los dos los dibujaron asi como si fueran sombras y se suponia que eso habia pasado, duh- y de<strong>**spues** **me inspire en terror por la imagen y salio pesadilla, bueno, puede ser ZADR o ZADF pero para mi, es un ZADR por el final... pobrecito Zim u.u** **Ojala les guste, les dejo con la lectura!**_  
><em>


	4. Temblor

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR**

**04. Temblor.**

Se estremeció suavemente, sintiendo el frio calar en su cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse suavemente de la cama. Bajo despacio las escaleras para tomar algo para ver si así podía volver a dormir. Para cuando llego a la cocina, el frio se hizo más intenso que empezó a temblar y miraba a los lados por si no era que estaba sintiendo la presencia de algún fantasma en su casa. Aunque si en verdad había un fantasma, lo iba a buscar y lo ayudaría a llegar al otro lado.

Tomo el vaso y abrió el refrigerador sirviéndose la leche en el vaso y entonces sintió más frio y algo que lo tomaba de la cintura, sin evitarlo dio un grito y arrojo el vaso de leche al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa, humano tonto?-pregunto una voz después de que el se había apartado rápidamente, temblando de manera asustada.- ¿No te habré asustado o sí?

-¿Zim? ¿Eres tú?-dijo Dib sorprendido y rápidamente se enojo.- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Ciertamente me asustaste! ¡A cualquiera lo hubieras asustado así!

Zim sonrío malicioso al ver a Dib aun temblando del susto de antes aun si en sus ojos había enojo.-Ciertamente los humanos como tú, se asustan muy fácil…-dijo de manera maliciosa, mientras nuevamente se acercaba a Dib tomándole de la cintura.-Pero sabes que yo no te asusto, humano… nunca lo has hecho.

-Ciertamente de ti no me asusto, pero es oscuro y no vi que eras tú…-dijo Dib suavemente sonrojándose levemente viendo a Zim de reojo.-Cuando no sé quién puede estar viéndome es fácil que me asuste…

-Hmm, pues entonces solo yo estaré aquí para hacerte temblar, Dib-apestoso.-susurro Zim malicioso besando a Dib apasionadamente y este se dejo rápidamente sintiendo como el frio se iba siendo sustituido por la calentura.

Y ahora temblaba no de frio, sino de placer. Y por culpa de Zim.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente, gracias por los comentarios, me gustan y puedo esperar paciente, no tienen que apresurarse no soy una que dicen "por favor comenten" nah, yo soy de las que dice "Comenten si les gusta" como cualquier escritor normal, pero solo es un comentario... y bueno supongo que este fic trataba de ser terrorifico -Yo soy como Dib aqui, cuando voy a la cocina a tomar agua siento escalofrios, Zim es un malvado no?- pero al final termino siendo... un ZADR normal, adorable a mi manera y me doy cuenta que hay vicios en que Zim habla en primera persona, cuando deberia hablar en tercera persona, deberian asesinarme por eso! Pero hay que tomar que escribi esto hace como un año y bueno, me costaba -y a veces aun es dificil- hacer que Zim mantenga su tono en tercera persona, pero creo que en SOD hablaba en tercera persona, en infierno se que no XD y en un fic que estoy escribiendo ahora SI habla en tercera persona y eso indica que ya no me es dificil, me aplaudo a mi misma por eso. Aun asi, si eligiera con quien me llevo para escribir, bueno yo manejo mucho a Dib como uke y seme en el ZADR pero Zim me queda MUCHO mejor como seme que como uke -aunque apoyo los dos lados para cada uno- pero simplemente un seme Zim me queda bueno... tan malvado y sexy que hasta a ustedes les ha gustado y se que por eso los 30 vicios son populares, no me engañan, es por el seme Zim! El lo hizo popular, asi que arrodillense ante el, humanas perversas y alabenlo! Y... bueno, me dejo de la vena de mala y solo les digo como siempre que disfruten su vicio de hoy XD<strong>


	5. Cuchillo

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**05. Cuchillo.**

Empuñó una vez la filosa arma contra aquel que se decía su enemigo. El filo del cuchillo brilló mostrando el rostro de aquel ser que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

No debía dudar. Era por su planeta. Para salvar a la humanidad.

_¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? Sabes que si lo haces no hay marcha atrás…_

El cuchillo bajo lentamente, escuchándose un sonido ahogado, mientras la misteriosa sangre carmesí salía con fuerza de la herida. Ojos rubí se encontraron con los suyos, pero no estaban enojados, sino resignados, de su destino, del mundo.

El se odio más por eso, aunque debería estar feliz…

Pero eso era lo último que sentía.

La figura que estaba debajo de su cuerpo tosió con fuerza, el se sintió tentado a decirle algo, pero _aquellos _ojos le miraron con indiferencia como diciéndole que no le dijera nada.

No era necesario, no las palabras. Solo las miradas.

-¿Me amas?-dijo con voz suave el dueño de los ojos rubí mirándole con la misma indiferencia y resignación.

-No. No debería, pero…-dijo suavemente con voz seria y su cabeza se inclino para susurrarle algo en voz baja haciendo que sus ojos rojos se abrieran incrédulos, encontrándose con unos pozos de color marrón oscuro llenos de tristeza y a la vez de melancolía.

-Yo ya no tengo nada más por lo que vivir, pase tiempo intentando ser importante y no lo logre, solo queda la muerte para mi.-susurro el de ojos rubí mirando a su captor con una mirada seria y melancólica.

-Yo tampoco, si llego a matarte no gano nada, seguiría estando solo y la gente a escondidas me llamaría loco e insano-estableció el dueño de los ojos ámbar mientras miraba a su prisionero.

-Entonces… hazlo-susurro el de ojos rubí, mirando con indiferencia a su captor. Este lo miro con la misma indiferencia.

El cuchillo bajo con rapidez, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la puñalada, para luego verse la sangre carmesí. Pero, después se oyó unos leves sollozos y un susurro…

Algo que sonaba a un _"Te amo" _

Y después, jadeos ahogados y un sonido metálico, que era el de aquel cuchillo cayendo al suelo, pero que ahora estaba manchado de sangre. Y dos cuerpos heridos que estaban juntos y con expresiones tranquilas, pero tomados de la mano.

Muertos, pero felices a su manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic tragico de nuevo! Y he regresado de entre los muertos, creo... aunque ya solo me faltan dos materias para acabar el semestre, pero tengo miedo de reprobar T.T -mi madre ha dicho que si repruebo materias me perseguira y yo le dije que huire hasta el fin del mundo... asi que, alguien que me ofrezca refugio? xD- bueno, con respecto a este fic, creo que tenia la vena del drama bastante alta y como dije estos vicios son muy viejos, ni siquiera Zim habla en tercera persona -en serio, como es que nadie me ha asesinado por esto?- y bueno aun nos faltan vicios de terror, son trece y apenas voy por el quinto, asi que faltan siete y... estare un buen rato por aca, tengo mis otras historias de IZ pendientes -las estare subiendo a mi DA despues de todo son negativista para poner algo sobre mis OCs aqui, igual... el ZADR se queda aqui XD- y... bueno, pronto actualizare con el vicio seis, prometido! Disfruten la lectura!<strong>


	6. Sangre

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**06. Sangre.**

Sangre.

Eso era lo que podía ver a su lado, oscura y de color carmesí. Jamás la había visto físicamente, solo en la televisión en sus programas favoritos. Pero era real, porque esa sangre era…

_Suya._

Dolía, dolía mucho respirar… ¿Por qué estaba así en primer lugar? ¿Qué había hecho?

Sintió que alguien le cargaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, el no podía verlo aunque quería, su vista se había vuelto borrosa que veía manchones de colores. Veía un manchón verde con rojo, escuchaba un zumbido extraño cuando pudo tratar de comprenderlo mejor, eran palabras lo que oía.

-¡…-gusano! ¡No te atrevas a morirte sin que yo, Zim, te haya matado! ¿Entendiste?-dijo aquella voz que pudo escuchar y sonaba como aterrada y a la vez enojada, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Enfoco su vista mejor y vio a un alíen de piel verde y ojos rubí… ¿Era Zim? Si, ya lo recordaba. De alguna forma los científicos y la gente que creía en lo paranormal habían visto los videos que tenia de Zim y le habían creído, además de que él, como un idiota se había arrojado inmediatamente a salvarlo.

Aunque él se había recriminado contra eso, pero él no deseaba que el alíen muriera. Jamás lo había deseado, las ganas de exponerlo que tenia ante el mundo, solo eran un juego, queriendo imitar las hazañas que había visto en la televisión. Solo quería salvar a su rival, _el_ era quien tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quería con _su_ alíen. Intento decir algo a las palabras de Zim, pero tosió con fuerza, escupiendo sangre y sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, sin dudar había manchado más sus ropas de sangre.

Habían intentado matar a Zim con una pistola especial y que irónicamente había sido inventada por su padre. Y el había empujado al alíen recibiendo el disparo en su pecho. Todo estaba inusualmente callado, solo podía oír la voz de Zim, no la de los demás. Seguramente o se habían ido o habían llamado a un hospital para recoger su cuerpo.

Ya que sabían que iba a morir.

Volvió a toser con fuerza sacando más sangre mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban sintiéndose mas y mas débil en cada tos que daba.- Z-zim…-susurro suavemente el humano entre los brazos del alíen.- Maldita sea, déjame m-morir ¿Quieres? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

El de alguna forma supo que dijo las palabras incorrectas ya que la reacción de Zim fue de gruñirle con ira mientras lo cargaba rápidamente en sus brazos hasta su base, pero eso el no lo notaba.

-Dib-tonto, los humanos siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido… -susurro para sí mismo el alíen presionando al humano contra su pecho.

-…-Dib no dijo nada pero tosió con más fuerza, desangrándose aun mas a cada paso que daba Zim, sus ojos se entrecerraron poco a poco. La mano que se había sostenido contra él la camisa del invasor estaba empezando lentamente a aflojar su agarre. El invasor se detuvo mirando al humano gritándole con enojo, mientras corría con más fuerza.

Pero Dib ya no podía oír nada, la figura de Zim volvió a ser un manchón verde con rojo, sus ojos se entrecerraron más y empezando a ver más borroso si se podía, sonrío con melancolía mirando al alíen mirándolo con resignación y felicidad.

Lo estaba, estaba feliz. Porque había alguien que estaba con él en su muerte, aunque era su enemigo. Y eso era todo lo que quería, que alguien le mirara, le creyera…

Le amara.

-Lo siento Zim, pero ya no puedo aguantar más, estoy muy débil…-susurro el humano mirando a Zim con una sonrisa y sus ojos oscureciéndose más indicando que lentamente la muerte le reclamaba.

-No lo harás humano, no vas a morirte por una herida tan tonta como esta, sobrevivirás solo para que yo te mate.-dijo con tono serio el alíen caminando con más rapidez y maldiciendo en su mente, que el camino a su laboratorio fuera más largo ya que había tomado el elevador.

-Lo siento, estoy resistiendo pero no puedo…-susurro con melancolía Dib tosiendo más sangre, y estremeciéndose por el dolor de su herida.

Era verdad, ya no aguantaba, quería hacerlo pero era humano y su cuerpo finalmente estaba cediendo a la cálida oscuridad. Parpadeo rápidamente al sentir una presión en sus labios. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente dejándose llevar por la calidez de aquella presión, abriendo su boca dejando que aquella intrusa entrara en ella. Su mano se movió automáticamente, acariciando la mejilla de Zim.

Porque sabía que él le estaba besando. Y Dib _no_ quería detenerlo.

Después de unos minutos, el invasor noto el cuerpo del humano más y más frio, quiso separarse pero el humano aun le retenía, pero el agarre lentamente empezó a aflojarse y la mano en su mejilla bajo con rapidez quedando extendida hacia el suelo. Miro al humano, este tenía sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa feliz en su rostro a pesar de que estaba cubierto en sangre.

_Su _sangre.

Zim se mordió el labio presionando al humano con fuerza contra su pecho, y gotas de agua cayeran en el rostro de Dib que eran las lágrimas de Zim. El no reviviría según los humanos, pero para el irken él podía, llegaría a resucitar a _su_ humano y no volvería a ver la visión de sangre carmesí. Aunque la visión de _su _Dib en el místico liquido era algo magnifico, esta llevo a su muerte, y él lo regresaría de la muerte.

Algún día lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Es diciembre! Y bueno, primero que nada saludos a todos, espero que disfruten las vacaciones para quienes las tienen, a los que ya les esta por llegar, no se preocupen, llegaran! Aprovecho a subir el vicio actual, ha sido dificil, pero estoy libre, ergh, aprobe casi todas mis materias menos una *pone cara de infinito desprecio* Igual la volvere a cursar y se que la aprobare! me faltan aun unos semestres para graduarme, pero se que lograre pasarlas todas, como sea T_T y bueno, el vicio de hoy es dramatico... y recuerdan el vicio de Lamento? Pues este es su precuela XD Y en Lamento, ya quedo establecido que Zim no pudo regresar a Dib de la muerte, porque vamos? La muerte es el final y ya, Zim lo supo antes de morir y bueno, por eso, vago en la tierra y los lamentos que Vivian oia el los producia y la figura que ve Vivian antes de "morir" es Zim :D asi que Zim es el culpable de su muerte jajajaj XD Ejem, me callo entonces y bueno disfruten este vicio owo a ver si publico los siguientes en mi cumpleaños, en navidad y año nuevo XD asi estare cerca de culminar esta tabla en 2012. Disfruten la lectura!<strong>


	7. Lagrimas

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**07. Lagrimas. **

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente levantándose de la cama y entro apresuradamente al baño. Sus manos se apoyaron rápidamente en el retrete y su cabeza estaba ya dentro, vomitando con bastante fuerza.

_Zim._

Ese sueño… se sentía tan real que le daba miedo pensar en si en verdad el podría haber hecho algo así.

Era humano después de todo… ¿No?

Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos después de vomitar, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo y el sudor producido por aquella pesadilla. No era real. No lo era. El no era así. No noto que mientras se decía esto a si mismo las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos.

_No soy así, para nada soy así…_-fue la última cosa que se dijo a si mismo después de pasar las nauseas e intentar volver a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! Feliz navidad a todos los que leen esta tabla! Espero que la pasran bien en navidad y tambien la pasen bien en año nev, yo por el retraso vengo a actualizar n.n<strong>! **Y bueno este drabble es secuela de Pesadilla, claro que desde la perspectiva de Dib, solo puedo decir, pobre de el u.u bueno, espero que les guste n_n feliz navidad y año nuevo para ustedes! Nos veremos el 31 con mi ultima actualizacion del 2011!**


	8. Suplica

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**08. Súplica. **

-Detente… tienes que detener esto.-susurro suavemente, mientras se estremecía levemente y veía con temor a su agresor.-Duele, duele mucho…

-No me voy a detener por más que supliques…-susurro con malicia su agresor mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello del otro haciéndolo gritar y gemir de dolor mientras seguía embistiendo su interior.

-Zim, dime de nuevo… ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?-dijo repentinamente Dib mientras veía de reojo a Zim y ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la base del irken viendo aquella película porno.

-Porque quiero imaginar la cara que pondrás cuando me supliques cuando quieras tener mi pene dentro de tu ano, Dib-apestoso.-dijo Zim de manera maliciosa mientras le sonreía a Dib y se le arrojaba encima a este.

-Eres un pervertido.-dijo el humano viendo a Zim con el ceño fruncido mientras este lo desnudaba rápidamente, besando y mordisqueaba su cuello y pecho. Además de que su mano ya había empezado a acariciar su pene para excitarlo.

-Ahora empieza a suplicar porque te de sexo, humano.-susurro Zim mordisqueando el lóbulo del oído de Dib y este daba un gemido de sorpresa.

-Eres un aprovechado.-dijo Dib con una mueca, mientras abría sus piernas sin evitarlo, dejando que Zim se situara en ellas.-Pero quiero sexo así que… quiero que me penetres.-dijo excitado y sonando un poco desesperado.

Claro que eso hizo reír a Zim, mientras se desnudaba el también para tener sexo con Dib.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicio nuevo, cinco mas hasta el final... no es el mejor, pero es muy divertido y tiene un final pervertido -voy a ver si cambio el rating por dios jajajaja- bueno, solo les digo que ya estoy en clases, haciendo examenes y tareas y deseando vacaciones y subiendo esto para que nadie se olvide del fic 8D disfruten!<strong>


	9. Grito

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**09. Grito.**

-Grita, grita para mí…-susurro suavemente mientras sus garras rasguñaban con fuerza la piel disponible, mientras tercamente su presa se negaba a gritar como quería.

-N-no… no voy a dejar que me hagas gritar.-susurro su presa, mientras se aguantaba de la pared mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar.

-Esa terquedad tuya no durara mucho tiempo, humano...-dijo con malicia mientras sus manos acariciaban con fuerza el pene de su presa que dio un jadeo sorprendido.- ¿Ahora vas a gritar o tendré que ser más agresivo?

Su presa no respondió pero tampoco grito, eso le indico que aun se negaba a obedecerle. Ciertamente era bastante terco. Cosa que le gustaba de el. Lo escucho gritar para cuando metió su pene dentro, ya que solo así podía dominar a su presa humana.

Le encantaba escucharlo gritar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Un vicio corto y ahora quedan cuatro para terminar la tabla, tengo la facu encima y bastantes cosas que hacer, pero tengo tiempo para esto y eso es bueno, ejem, espero que les guste esto a pesar de lo corto y simple que es... y no se si lo mencione... pero si no les gusta como escribo o algo asi, creo que es de libre alberdrio que busquen otra lectura, solo digo, que nadie se sienta mencionado! En gustos no hay generos, eh? Y... mejor les dejo que comenten jajaja, nos vemos.<strong>


	10. Inseguridad

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**10. Inseguridad.**

Trago saliva una vez más cuando noto como su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba. Sintiendo el cómo su seguridad flaqueaba débilmente. Tenía un plan, uno bueno.

Uno que le aseguraba que saldría bien, que no fallaría en su objetivo impuesto por sus altos. Haciendo que finalmente conquistara a la tierra, a esos apestosos humanos y pudiera reírse en la cara de ese tonto Dib-gusano. Aunque el plan era prácticamente, provocar una enfermedad mortal al humano, con ayuda de una bacteria que el había creado en su laboratorio. Al principio había pensado en usarla y ya la tenía lista para introducirla en los alimentos del humano.

Pero había un _pequeño_ problema.

Y este, lo estaba atormentado y el odiaba tener dudas. Ya que había sido instruido para NO tener dudas o indecisiones.

No podía hacerlo, cuando lo hacia un sentimiento extraño se formaba en su estomago, llegando a formarle un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, además de ponerse indeciso cuando pensaba en _si _debía hacerlo. Algo en su interior NO quería que el humano muriera, lo consideraba un digno rival. Si, debía ser por eso que no quería dañarle así de fácil. Se recrimino una vez más por sentir ese sentimiento patético que nublaba sus pensamientos y lo había sentir así…

Tan… _inseguro._

Cuando estuvo en la cafetería de la escuela, se aseguro de observar al humano con la ira que sentía en su interior, pero a la vez ese sentimiento en su pecho que sonaba como emoción o ansias se instalaba en su pecho.

Haciéndolo sentir _inseguro._

Y el más que nunca odio ese sentimiento humano de _inseguridad_ y mas que fuera ese gusano de Dib el que le hiciera sentir así.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente, he vuelto!<strong> **Y con vicio nuevo, creo que en este fic... Zim se muestra como uke!** **Originalmente el vicio iba a ser de Dib, pero no me resisti a escribir de Zim, puede ser OOC pero yo siempre me imagino a Zim como muy seguro de si mismo pero en el fondo es muy inseguro, asi que trata de compensar esa debilidad con ese gran ego que tiene de si mismo, ademas todos tenemos inseguridades y las ocultamos, asi que creo que es un vicio para sentirse identificado, no tiene mucho de terror pero si de drama (por algo es Terror/Drama) mañana les dare el vicio once como regalo por el dia de la amistad y por seguir leyendo esta tabla aunque sea horrible y a nadie le guste el como escribo, el OOC de Zim y Dib, o el que ahora saque mas Zim seme que Dib seme, entre otras cosas mas. Obviamente cuando termine esta tabla subire la Tabla Elemental (y empezare a escribir las faltantes en cuanto termine mis proyectos pendientes) Muchas gracias por leer esta y la tabla de 30vicios aunque sean raras!**


	11. Soledad

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertence a mi, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**11. Soledad.**

La soledad era dolorosa, el lo sabía. Ver como todos te llamaban "raro" y se alejaban de ti, sintiendo un vacio en el pecho al ver como todos los otros chicos se reunían para hablar y reían como tontos por varias bromas.

_¿Quieres su amistad? _

No. Ya no la quería, ellos eran idiotas no le entendían aunque eran idénticos, de la misma raza. Aun así no les comprendía. Y ellos a él, tampoco.

_¿Entonces qué es lo que TÚ deseas?_

Eso era fácil, que la soledad se fuera. Que dejara de hacerle un nudo en la garganta cuando veía a todos ser felices y el no. Que hubiera alguien en aquel sitio que fuera su amigo que bromeara con él y que al menos… le quisiera.

_¿Y ya sabes quién puede ser ese alguien a quien buscas tan desesperadamente?_

Estaba en ello, pero se tenía una idea de ese alguien. Solo podía ser el. Solo EL. Una sonrisa emocionada y alegre apareció en sus labios que tuvo que guardar rápidamente, mientras veía a un chico verde y le gritaba que era un alíen y que lo descubriría ante el mundo.

_¿Lo que haces, es solo un juego para ambos?_

Si, era un juego. Un juego para disipar la soledad que él sentía y que sabía que su némesis sentía en el fondo. Solo haciendo esto se permitían ser felices. No tuvo que escuchar las replicas del chico verde que obviamente eran insultos que no le molestaban en lo absoluto a él. Porque esos insultos solo le hacían reír.

Por la soledad, para disiparla de su corazón. Ambos seguirían el juego un poco más, hasta que pudieran expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos con algo más que falsas peleas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Debi subir este vicio hace mucho, pero bueno, me distraje por otras historias, pero terminare de publicar esta tabla, igual<strong> **solo faltan dos capis mas para terminar, ahora solo les digo que disfruten (y es obvio que las cursivas son pensamientos yay!) Y es muy facil adivinar de quien es el vicio, asi que bueno, me diverti escribiendolo en su momento, disfruten la lectura!**


	12. Paralisis

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**12. Parálisis.**

No podía moverse.

Lo que estaba viendo era horriblemente aterrador. No creyó que nunca vería algo así. Se escondió mas en donde estaba para que no le vieran, aunque estaba muerto de miedo y preocupación.

"_No salgas de aquí… ¿Entendiste Dib-larva?-le había dicho Zim al escuchar pasos acercarse a su laboratorio._

_ -¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Zim?-había dicho el, exigiendo saber que pasaba pero Zim no le respondió, sino que solo lo empujo detrás de unas maquinas murmurándole nuevamente que no se moviera._

_ -Solo no salgas o te lastimaran, humano.-susurro nuevamente el irken y esta vez lo dejo solo."_

Ahora solo estaba viendo paralizado detrás de aquellas maquinas el cómo estaban lastimando a Zim y el miedo era lo que no le dejaba moverse.

Sabia que tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía.

¡Era un tonto y un cobarde! Pero Zim le había ayudado, sabía seguramente que si no lo encontraban esos irkens no lo matarían. Lo estaba salvando. Y sin evitarlo sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, recordó algo rápidamente y saco la pistola de agua que tenía en sus manos.

El tenia que salvarlo ahora.

Empuño el arma de agua que tenía en sus manos y ataco con ella a los irkens que atacaban a Zim paralizándolos por las quemaduras que sintieron y el tomo al irken moribundo para escapar de ahí. Ya al estar lejos, Zim lo empujo.

-No tenias que salvarme, humano.-susurro suavemente.-Zim de todos modos morirá…

-¡Tonto!-grito el enojado.- ¡Tengo que salvarte! ¡Estaban torturándote!

-¡No uses tu lastima humana conmigo!-dijo Zim enojado.- ¡Tú me odias! ¡Y tu no sentirías lastima de mi!

¡No es lástima!-grito con fuerza Dib.- ¡Es una deuda! ¡Ya que tú me salvaste!

Zim le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero al escuchar los pasos tomo al humano del brazo haciendo que ambos corrieran juntos por las calles nocturnas –después de salir de la base- donde no había nadie.

Mientras corrían uno de los disparos alcanzo al PAK de Zim haciendo que ambos rodaran juntos por una bajada en el bosque donde estaban internándose más. Dib viendo que Zim había caído por el disparo, se interno en una cueva cercana justo a tiempo para ver como llovía, seguramente los irkens ya habían escapado después de ver que llovería.

El disparo prácticamente había volado la cubierta del PAK dejando ver el montón de cables que eran por dentro, Dib no tenía nada para reparar el aparato a la mano ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba.

-Zim te dijo que iba a morir de todos modos, Dib-tonto…-susurro Zim mientras veía a Dib de reojo y jadeaba agitado mientras su PAK lanzaba chispas.- Los irkens no pueden vivir sin un PAK, aunque dudo que hubieran querido eso, solo planeaban golpear a Zim y llevarlo así a los cerebros de control para desactivarlo…

-No vas a morir, algo hay que hacer…-dijo Dib viendo a Zim asustado, mientras este se abrazaba a si mismo aun dando jadeos cada vez que el PAK sacaba mas chispas.

-A estas alturas ya debieron destruir la base o al menos vigilarla por si Zim aparece ahí…-dijo suavemente el irken mientras veía a Dib.

-¡Pues no están vigilando mi casa!-dijo Dib rápidamente.- Y mi padre es científico, tal vez pueda yo mismo arreglar tu PAK…

Sin decir más palabra, ambos esperaron que acabara la lluvia y al acabar esta salieron rápidamente, mientras buscaban una forma de llegar a la casa de Dib, con lo cual fue rápido ya que entraron por la parte de atrás. Cuando llegaron, Dib llevo a Zim al laboratorio de su padre de que por suerte, el no estaba ahí, así que tomo sus cosas y sentó a Zim en la mesa, aunque este ya estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia y parecía adormilado mientras Dib arreglaba su PAK hasta que después de un rato cerro sus ojos.

Lo malo era que la tecnología humana no era muy avanzada aun para arreglar la tecnología irken, aun si lo arreglo lo mejor que pudo, Zim no abrió sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?-susurro Dib mientras veía a Zim inconsciente.- ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte?

Dib apretó sus puños, el ayudaría a Zim aunque le llevara años o mucho tiempo. Así que lo cargo en brazos y lo encerró en un tubo para mantener su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse de nuevo por el miedo y el horror. Lo había perdido. Había perdido su motivación. Y en su parálisis, pensó en que sería de el ahora que no tenía a Zim. El lo traería de vuelta, aun si con eso mataba o se volvía loco.

Tenia que regresar a Zim. De alguna forma…

Como fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, voy a seguir esta tabla, como sea... y aqui les traigo el vicio 12 de esta tabla, lo que quiere decir que en el siguiente capi se acaba esta tabla, pero bueno aun me faltan dos tablas mas para subir, asi que no se preocupen, pero me tomare el descanso antes de publicar esas tablas; si publico otros fics de IZ, leanlos y si quieren comentar, son bienvenidos xD y bueno, sobre este vicio... si ya habia escrito de Dib muriendose en Sangre, obviamente en Paralisis tenia que invertir la situacion... pobre Dib u.u y ciertamente da a una continuacion, pero eso queda a mentes suyas, queridas lectoras... pronto el final de esta tabla, disfruten!<strong>


	13. Voces

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tabla Terror Drama ZADR****

**13. Voces.**

Nuevamente esa voz, no había dejado de oírla llamándole. Volvió a masajearse las sienes cuando volvió a oírla llamando su nombre.

_Dib._

_ Dib. _

_ Dib._

_ Dib._

_ Dib._

_ ¡Dib-gusano!_

¡Y no se detenía! ¿Es que no entendía que necesitaba dormir? Dib gruño algo cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada y luego se levanto con rapidez abriendo la ventana.

-¡Por Saturno, Zim! ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¿Qué quieres?-susurro con enojo el humano al asomarse por la ventana de su habitación y mirar al alíen verde que lo llamaba.

-¡Solo recordarte que seré yo quien conquiste este insignificante planeta, Dib-tonto!-dijo el alíen mirando a Dib con una mirada de burla, con sus brazos cruzados en sus caderas.

-¡Como sea! Si me disculpas, debo dormir antes de que todo el vecindario se despierte…-dijo el humano haciendo ademan de cerrar la ventana, pero Zim fue más rápido que el. Ya que usando sus patas de araña salto hasta la ventana y tomo el rostro de Dib con su mano para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡Duerme bien y sueña conmigo humano tonto!-susurro Zim separándose del humano y mirándolo con una sonrisa picara, Dib se sonrojo rápidamente mientras el irken se separaba de él y volvía al suelo para caminar hasta su casa riéndose.

-Tonto irken…-susurro con voz ausente el humano cerrando la ventana de su habitación pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomo a sus labios, mientras se los tocaba con sus dedos.

Tal vez no era malo escuchar la voz de Zim cada día.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas gente, si, como dicen las letras grandes... este es el final de la tabla de terrordrama ZADR, yo solo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlos, tienen ya dos años escritos pero les tengo aprecio y bueno, con respecto al vicio, no pude evitar hacerlo gracioso, pude haberlo hecho terrorifico pero no tenia nada terrorifico asi que salio esto xD igual, espero que les guste como siempre... y bueno, ahora solo me quedan dos tablas que publicar, obviamente me tomare mi descanso y seguro que en la primera semana de Abril subo la siguiente tabla ZADR que tengo, ahora no me queda mas que decir... asi que disfruten la lectura!**

**PD: Una pequeña autopromocion, lean mis fics nuevos Apocalipsis y Mysterious Encounters, tendran OCs pero son buenos fics, entiendo que no leyeran el fic de San Valentin, pero bueno... son historias que tambien valen la pena, ademas asi exibo mis OCs con gusto, ejem, ahora si, nos vemos en la proxima tabla de vicios!  
><strong>


End file.
